The present invention generally relates to shower apparatus and, in particular, shower apparatus having multiple sprayers, wherein the height of the sprayers preferably is adjustable.
Not everyone uses a shower just for cleaning, and many use showers for relaxing. Common showers are singular in approach to delivering water to the body, which approach exposes the rear of the head, neck and back when a user faces away a shower. When a user turns to cover these areas with water from the shower, the user exposes his or her arms, chest and stomach. This creates “cold zones” on the body, and the user has no option to achieve complete coverage.
Use of shower apparatus having multiple sprayers is believed to result in significant improvement in water coverage of the body, thereby enhancing the relaxation experienced when taking a shower. Shower apparatus having multiple sprayers are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patent properties: 2006/0236451; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,987,533; 7,448,096; 6,829,790; 6,745,414; 6,550,6080; 6,415,461; 6,079,060; 5,909,969; 5,799,346; 5,692,252; 5,564,139; 5,148,556; 5,060,322; 4,927,083; 4,872,225; 4,809,369; 4,554,690; 3,984,879; 3,971,074; 3,913,839; 944,611; 924,602; 819,582; 475,754; 439,793; and 432,712.
Even in view of such shower apparatus, however, it is believed that a need exists for improvement, including improvements in ease of installation and ability to accommodate users of different heights. It is believed that one or more such improvements are achieved by at least one preferred embodiment of the present invention.